Under the Stars
by Viidoll
Summary: Haru x Yuki slash - Akito plays mind games with Haru and Shigure sends Yuki off to comfort him...


Disclaimer: I am not Takaya-sensei. T.T I know, it's so sad. 

**WARNING**: Ah yes, the usual shounen ai warning. Does anybody else seem to notice that the Souma's are all related somehow? Ah well. Shows how much we care.

Authoress' Notes: Here I am, in my first ever Furuba fic!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO it sucks. .;; Haru is slightly OOC, of course, because it would take a lot more than Akito's words to make him that distraught, but whatever. As an authoress, I don't care as long as there's fluff. Mwahahahahaha... I'm so evil. My thanks to Ciu Sune for helping me with this!! Talking to her brought up the idea of evil Akito, rather than Shigure being blunt and mean-ish.

I also refuse to believe that Akito is a girl, so BLEH.

Swissy: Yes, back in the day, she was going to make a shrine to him... her... because he... she... IT was so sexy... patpats Hieica

Hieica: ... -sobs uncontrollably in a dark corner-

* * *

**Under the Stars**

**

* * *

**Shigure was walking down the path that lead out of the Sohma estate. He had just had a visit with everybody's favorite dragon that lasted well into the night. As usual, it consisted of Shigure poking and annoying Hatori as the dragon tried to finish his work. This resulted in Hatori kicking Shigure out on his butt and slamming the door in his face. Yes, a normal visit to Hatori's home. He just hadn't realized how long he had stayed to bug Hatori. The night was clear, and the stars were bright above. The only drawback was the chilly air, though it did feel good after spending a lot of time indoors. But it would be annoying if you were accidentally locked out of your house or anything to that extent. 

At that moment, he heard the clacking of someone walking at a fast-pace. He looked over his shoulder and saw a figure with his white head down, his face unseen against the black sky. Of course, Shigure recognised the unnatural hair color and the small tattoo that snaked around his arm.

He reached out as Hatsuharu was walking by, and touched his arm. "Haru...?"

The ox abruptly pulled away from him and took off in the direction of the entrance gates.

Shigure, in disbelief, stared after Hatsuharu. _Wow. It takes a lot to make Haru that upset..._

An idea sprang to his mind and Shigure swiftly walked to his car, wondering whether he would make it back home in time.

----------

As it was, Shigure had parked his car and a small dog walked up to him, hopping up and leaning against his legs.

"Really now? He is in Yuki's vegetable garden? Thank you, my friend," he said with a smile and pat the dog's head before leading it inside for some snacks.

In the kitchen, Yuki sat at the counter, reading a book on vegetable growing as Shigure entered the room. He looked up to see the older man's eyes on him. Arching a brow, he sighed and said, "...yes, Shigure?"

"'Hello Shigure, how was your visit with Hatori?' 'Why, it was mighty fun Yuki, thank you for asking'," He said, marveling at the lovely greeting he had been given.

Yuki rolled his eyes and inserted a bookmark in between two pages. He closed his book and was standing when Shigure said, "Oh yes, Yuki? There is something in your vegetable garden."

The rat narrowed his eyes. "And how would you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

Shigure smiled, pointing to the small dog at his heels. "I have my connections."

Yuki, hoping that the thing in his garden wasn't terrorising his goods, rushed out of the house, leaving behind his book on vegetable gardening. Shigure gave a sly smile directed to where Yuki was and returned to shifting through their kitchen cabinets in search of something edible enough for a small dog.

Traveling along the winding path in complete darkness, Yuki shivered at the chilly breeze. He should have grabbed a coat or something first, but in his haste he had left one behind. He had no problem reaching his garden, after all, he knew every twist and turn by heart, he had memorized every detail of the path and therefore, was able to get there before his eyes had even finished adjusting to the darkness.

He was confused when he heard nothing and saw no creature digging through his plants. Had Shigure been lying or had the creature run away? Yet he so no stone upturned, no blade of grass out of place.

Then he saw a darkened figure huddled up, leaning his back against a tree. The figure was hugginghis knees to his chest, his face buried in his arms and legs.

Yuki slowly walked up to him, softly calling out. "Haru....?"

Hatsuharu did not look up, nor did he make any sort of acknowledgement to the rat's presence. He just sat there, and Yuki immediately knew that something was wrong. He walked to Hatsuharu's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Much to his surprise, the ox wrenched away at his touch and looked at him.

Yuki gasped. He had seen this look on Hatsuharu's face only once before, many years ago before Hatsuharu confronted him and everything was evened out between them. That exasperated look, his eyes on the very verge of tears. "Haru..."

"Don't..." The ox said shakily, leaning back against the tree and crossing his arms over his legs, burying his face in his arms once again. "Just go away..."

This was very peculiar. Usually, Hatsuharu would think up any reason to be with Yuki, and the rat was well aware of the love directed his way, but he hadn't thought it to be serious, so he had left it alone. That still didn't change the fact that Haru was constantly coming to his side, and many times the ox had stuck up for Yuki, defending him and comforting him. It was Yuki's turn to repay him.

Haru's demand went ignored as Yuki sat down by his side.

"Haru...what is wrong? What happened?" Yuki asked in a soft voice. "Was it Akito...?"

He saw Haru tense and knew he had hit it right on.

_"You are so dim, Hatsuharu... I am amazed you've gotten this far in your pathetic life, being as slow and dumb as you are," Akito said, laughing at the one before him._

_Hatsuharu stared fiercely at the floor, trying to ignore Akito's insults._

_"You can't even look me in the face, can you? You are disgusting, worthless... you will never amount to anything. You are just too stupid for anyone to care about you. Perhaps it would be better if you ended it all, better yet, if you hadn't even been born..."_

_The ox closed his eyes, trying to ward off the lingering thoughts, the emotions he had buried some time ago. He heard the shuffling of robes and he knew that Akito was right in front of him. He felt his face being touched and he opened his eyes, as his face was wrenched up, to look at those insane eyes._

_"You do know... he will never love you or accept you. You're just too dumb. Do you hear me? Yuki will never love you..."_

Haru's eyes snapped open and he looked up as he bit back his tears.

"Haru... oh, Haru..." Yuki said, understanding very well the ox's pain.

He snaked an arm around Hatsuharu's shoulders, and pulled him to lean against his side, springing forth a new set of tears into his eyes as his head came to rest on the rat's shoulder. Yuki placed his own head on Haru's and stroked the ox's multicolored hair. Hatsuharu tightly clenched his teeth, forcing back a sob that shook him anyway.

_"Yuki will never love you..."_

"Haru... whatever he said to you, I'm sure caused you a lot of pain. I understand... Akito loves to hurt us, Haru... just remember that you can come to me if he hurts you. I'm always here..." Yuki said, in a comforting voice. "I know... it hurts... but it will subside. The scars will heal... this is the only solace I can offer you..."

Hatsuharu wryly smiled in Yuki's embrace. How is it that Yuki always knew what to say...?

He sighed, content to be in Yuki's arms this one moment, this one night, under the blinking stars and blanket of cool darkness. He pushed closer to the warmth that was the rat and smiled. "That's why I love you, Yuki..."

In the shadows of the night, a small whisper sounded.

"...I love you too Haru..."

* * *

Hieica: Awwww, it sucked!! YAAAY!! (Wait, isn't that a BAD thing?) Damn that Akito's mean. That crazy he-she-it. I am an Akito-gone-woman blasphemer, meaning I'm sticking to the anime when he's a he. Not the manga, when he's a she...er...she's a he... whatever. 

Swissy: ... -sweatdrop- REVIEW!!


End file.
